In the related art, a technique is known in which, when charging a battery of an electric vehicle with power output from a feed device in a wireless manner, various control signals for use in charging the battery are superimposed on AC power by an ASK modulation scheme or the like, and the transmission/reception of the control signals is performed between a power transmission side and a power reception side (for example, see Patent document 1).